


Halloween Tickle Drabbles- 2016

by TakeThat



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Tickles, Tickling, fluff tickle, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeThat/pseuds/TakeThat
Summary: A composition of my halloween tickle-themed phan drabbles from my tumblr.Example: “It’s time to go to a costume party, and Person A and Person B want to match for the contest being held! But they can’t reach a decision on who is going to be stuck in the “sexy” version of the costumes they’ve picked out. “





	1. PSL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “It’s Pumpkin Spice Latte season and Person B is mocking Person A for being so excited to get the Starbucks holiday drink.”

“Daaaaan! Come on, I want to get to Starbucks!”

“I’m getting ready!” Dan yelled back. It was a bold-faced lie, considering he was still lying in bed in his boxers, browsing the internet. He didn’t even flinch when he heard foot steps coming towards his room and the door swung open.

“Dan!”

Dan raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, who was currently decked in layers and had a red scarf hiding his pale face.

“Yes?”

“Starbucks!”

Dan playfully rolled his eyes.

“Oh, sure, let me spring out of bed just so basic-white-girl-Phil can get his precious Pumpkin Spice Latte.”

Phil glared at him, launching himself on top of Dan. The brunet let out a scream, struggling against Phil until he was pinned down. Suddenly, he burst out into giggles, feeling fingers scribbling along his bare sides.

“Phil! Nohohohoho!”

“You promised me that we’d get autumny foods and drinks today! You promised!”

“AH! I’m sohohohorry!” Dan giggled, wriggling away from Phil. He panted, glaring at his boyfriend. “You’re such an awful person.”

Phil beamed, skipping out of the room.

“Hurry up! We should be leaving soon!”

Dan couldn’t help but shake his head at his precious boyfriend.


	2. Sexy Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “It’s time to go to a costume party, and Person A and Person B want to match for the contest being held! But they can’t reach a decision on who is going to be stuck in the “sexy” version of the costumes they’ve picked out.“

“No.”

“C’mon, Phil!”

“No. There is no way in hell I’m wearing that!”

Dan gave Phil an unimpressed look, still shoving the costume bag into his chest. He knew this argument would happen, but he didn’t expect to have this much difficulty convincing Phil to wear the costume.

“Look, they only had a regular and a sexy firefighter costume left!”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have procrastinated on getting the matching costumes!” Phil snapped, crossing his arms.

Dan sighed, tossing the “Sexy Male Fireman” costume onto the couch. He walked up towards Phil, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“You’d look so much better in suspenders and booty shorts than I would.” He murmured, kissing Phil’s ear. “You have the sexy smirk, the chest hair-“ His fingers crept forward a bit as he sneered. “The abs…”

Phil could barely let out a gasp before Dan scribbled his nails along Phil’s stomach, slipping under his shirt and tickling along his belly.

“Yipe! Dahahan!” He squealed, hiding his wide smile in his hands, though that didn’t contain the loud giggling that always made Dan melt.

“Well? You gonna wear the costume to the party?”

“But eheheheveryone will sehehehee mehehehe!”

“So? It’s just some of our friends!”

Determined not to give up, Phil pushed himself away from Dan… causing him to fall back on the couch. Dan crawled up on top of him, fluttering his fingers under his bellybutton and making Phil squeal.

“You going to wear it?”

“YEHEHEHES!”

“Awesome.”

The tickling suddenly stopped, only to have a plastic bag landing on Phil’s chest.

“See you when you get dressed.” Dan winked, strutting out of the room to change.


	3. Spooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Boo! Person A is pretending to be a ghost by covering themself in a sheet in order to scare Person B”

There was something that Phil was always fond of, and that was the chase.

The silliness of a couple chasing each other around their house always appealed to him. It seemed sweet and childish and exactly all the cheesiness that Phil loves when it comes to relationships.

But Dan was such an asshole about it.

He loved scaring Phil whenever he got a chance, which usually ended up with him chasing Phil down as the poor man squealed.

So Phil knew he was fucked when he walked into the hallway from the lounge to head towards his room. The hallway was dark, so he looked up from his phone to turn on the light when he saw it- a tall figure, standing just between his and Dan’s bedroom, covered in a white sheet with two big, black eyes.

It was the single most terrifying thing he had every seen in the flat.

The second it stepped towards him, he let out a terrorized screech and scrambled up the steps, followed closely behind by the creature.

“OOooOOOoo! I’m going to get yooOOOooOOUuu!”

“Nooo! Don’t touch me!” Phil squealed out giddily, tripping up on the steps as his ankles were grabbed. He fell down face-first on the steps, screaming as his feet were met with scribbling fingers.

“AHAHAHAHAHA!” Phil screeched, trying his best to kick the creature off, nearly ramming him in the face.

“Yoooouuuu are going to paaaay for that!” The spooky voice woo-ed at him, crawling up Phil’s body and flipping him over.

He pushed up Phil’s tshirt and the sheet shifted a bit, allowing for lips to press just under his bellybutton. Phil squealed as raspberry after raspberry was blown into his tummy, shoving at the head of the monster. After a few torturous moments, the sheet lifted, revealing Dan’s face and mess of hair on his head.

“Boo.” He smiled, pecking Phil on the nose.


	4. Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "While walking through a haunted house together, Person A is taken aback by a jump scare and falls onto Person B."

“Dan, it’s okay to be scared.”

“I’m not!”

Phil rolled his eyes as his boyfriend marched in front of him, despite having one hand behind him to grasp Phil’s.

They had found the haunted house through a paper ad outside of their Tesco, and Phil had begged Dan to go with him. Dan had given him a worried look, but eventually agreed.

Dan was trying so hard to act brave for Phil that it was adorable, but really, Dan shouldn’t trouble himself.

Still.

“SPOOOOKY!” Phil wailed, running his fingers up Dan’s side just as a man jumped out from behind a corner- something he personally saw coming a mile away.

“AHH!” Dan squealed, sprinting down the hall past the masked man.

Phil could only laugh and run after him.


	5. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "During a Halloween party, Person A becomes intoxicated and begins trying to mess with/flirt with/scare Person B."Phil could barely contain his laughter as he watched Dan babble on with Louise, very clearly swaying on the spot.

Phil could barely contain his laughter as he watched Dan babble on with Louise, very clearly swaying on the spot.

One of their many youtube friends had decided to throw a bit of a Halloween get-together (AKA party for everyone to get wasted at) over the weekend, and Dan and Phil were always jumping at any invitation from their close friends that they could get.

But Phil learned a long time ago that he shouldn’t even touch alcohol if Dan planned on drinking. Dan didn’t know his limit- or pay attention if he did- and Phil was always the one who had to take care of the drunk man.

“Hey there, handsome.”

Phil looked up from his spot on the couch at his boyfriend smirking at him. Dan slunk down until he was on Phil’s lap.

“Hey, Dan.” Phil smiled, wrapping an arm around the brunet. “You wanna get going soon? It’s nearly 3 AM and you’ve had enough to drink.”

“Nooo.” Dan whined, leaning more into Phil. “I want to stay!”

Phil sighed.

“Seriously, Dan… what?” He scrunched up his eyebrows at Dan’s mischievous look.

Suddenly, Dan was running his fingers lightly under Phil’s shirt, and his breathing hitched.

“You were saying?” Dan slurred.

“Dan, no, we have to-“ Phil choked back a giggle as Dan’s fingers suddenly wiggled. “Dan, someone might see!”

Dan smirked again, staring into Phil’s eyes.

“What? Worried people might see you being tickled?” A blush rose on Phil’s cheeks. “Or even liking it?”

“Shut up, Dan!” Phil giggled at the fingers moving to his sides. He kept trying to wiggle away, but Dan was weighing him down.

“Why? Afraid everyone will learn your little secret?” Dan smiled, moving to Phil’s ribs.

Dan was definitely able to convince Phil to stay a little bit longer.


End file.
